


I'll stay by your side, through thick and thin (DISCONTINUED)

by Epiclyl0st



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Blind!Link, M/M, Mute!Rhett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiclyl0st/pseuds/Epiclyl0st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link goes to the doctors on a regular basis. With the help of his eldist friend, Rhett. His doctor introduces him to something new that, as he says, can help him.<br/>He has to use this new thing for 20 days but, something spectacular happens during that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: AU where Link is blind (there is a story that is alike this but, I'm not stealing anything, just had an idea) and Rhett is mute. 

WARNING: This may be sad to some. Read at your own pace.

P.s. I've had this idea for about a year but, never got to writing it.  
________________________________

They arrived at the doctors office in no time. They go there regularly for Link's check ups.

"Are we here, Rhett?" Link asked, reaching a hand out to feel if his friend was there.

Rhett simply but, gently grabbed his friends hand, secretly loving the way Link smiled in relief.

"Can you help me?" He asked as he heard a door open from Rhett's side. 

Of course, Rhett opened Link's door and helped him out.  
Rhett grabbed Link's hand and led him toward the entrance, softly tapping Morse on his palm.

They entered the building without trouble and walked up to the check-in counter. 

"Hello! Rhett and Link. Dr. Sotmann is a bit busy but, he'll be with you soon!" The clerk lady, Sandra, told them as she smiled brightly due to their presence. 

Rhett nodded at her and carefully led Link to the waiting area. 

"How long do we have to wait, Rhett?" Link asked as Rhett seated himself next to Link.  
Rhett gently uncurled Link's hand and tapped 'A few minutes, Link.' onto his palm.

"Oh." Link replied, feeling Rhett tap 'it's okay' afterwards.  
"I know but, he always sees us immediately." 

Rhett tapped an 'I know." before pulling Link closer on the small couch they had to share.

"Rhett! Link! So, nice to see you today. Sorry for the wait. Allow me to lead you to the room." Dr. Sotmann greeted gingerly as he walked up to them. 

Rhett carefully stood Link up and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, not caring for the looks they got. 

"How have you been today, Link?" Sotmann asked as they walked down the blan hallway.

"Good I guess, can't see still." Link replied, laughing nervously.

"Well, we'll have to change that, shall we?" Sotmann said as he open the door for the duo to walk in through.

"Please, take a seat." He said as he walked over to a cabinet, opening it up and pulling something out. 

Rhett sat Link down in a chair next to his and watched the doctor.

Sotmann walked over to the two, holding a box.  
He sat down and set the box on the table.

"What was that?" Link jumped at the noise of the box being set down.  
"It's just a box, Link, don't worry." Sotmann replied. "But, what's inside the box can change your perspective on things, literally." He opened the box and carefully took out a pair of glasses.  
They were big, looked heavy, too.

Rhett gave Sotmann an suspicious look and grasped Link's hand.

Sotmann noticed this and laughed. 

"Don't worry, Rhett. It's nothing dangerous." He explained and set the glasses down in front of him. 

"These are specially designed glasses that allow blurry visioned people, such as Link, to see a little at a time. They have lenses that slowly medicate the eyes and teach them to clear up." 

Rhett just stared at the man and tapped 'what do you think?' onto Link's palm. 

"It sounds wonderful, Rhett! Maybe I could finally see what you look like after all these years." Link said giddly.

Rhett smiled a little at his friends excitement and looked at the doctor.

He nodded in agreement. Sotmann smiled and handed the glasses to Rhett.

"He'll have to wear them for 20 days, at the least, for his vision to clear up a bit." Sotmann, once again, explained.

Rhett turned to Link and carefully slid them on. As soon as he did, Link let out a surprised gasp and immediately grabbed Rhett's shoulders.  
_____________________


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett gave Link a worried face, although Link couldn't see it, he knew he was.

"I-I feel a.... Bit dizzy, Rhett." He said as he let out another gasp.

At this moment, Rhett never wished more than to be able to speak to his friend. 

He made a quick glance at the doctor and turned back to Link.

He tapped 'Do you want them off?' on Link's right shoulder.

"No, I want to be able to see, I want to know what things look like, Rhett." Link tilted his head up a bit, guessing he was looking at Rhett. 

Rhett replied by tapping 'I know but, what if this isn't a side affect?' 

"It is a side affect, Mr. McLaughlin." Sotmann said. "I know Morse, sorry. Do you want me to get you a paper of the side affects?" 

Rhett shook his head and carefully helped Link up. 

"Are we free to go, Dr. Sotmann." Link asked, turning his head the direction of where he thinks the doctor is.

"Yes, just remember to come back after that 20 day period to see if anything has changed." He said with a soft smile and wave in their direction.

Rhett nodded and waved back, leading Link back to the entrance.

They slowly made their way to Rhett's car, receiving a goodbye from Sandra.

Rhett helped Link get in and buckled him in. He gulped and decided to kiss his forehead. It means nothing right? Just part of their friendship. He softly caresses Link's cheek and presses his lips against Link's cold forehead.

He hears Link let out a soft noise as he pulls away and closes the door.

He climbs into his side and starts the vehicle, soon pulling out of the nearly deserted lot.

___________________________

They make it home it no time. Rhett leads Link out of the car and to the front door.

They made their way inside and settle on the living room couch.

"Rhett?" Link asks he feels something heavy lay in his lap.

Rhett squeazed his hand in response. He kept his gaze up at Link, 'cause if he look to his left, he'd be faceing Link's crotch and he doesn't want to be put in an awkward situation.  
He's seen Link naked before, he's the one who takes care of him after all. 

"Hello?" He hears Link's voice cut through his thoughts. "Did you hear what I said?" He asked softly. Rhett squeezed his hand twice as a 'no.' 

"Well, I asked you how do I look like in these." He said and felt Rhett tap an 'beautiful.' on his palm. Which, indeed, make him blush. 

"You sure?" 

Rhett nodded, knowing Link could feel his head move on his lap.

"Oh. Thank you then." He was still blushing.

Rhett smiled and adjusted his head, watching Link try to cover up his blush.

To cute! He thought to himself. Wait? What?  
Link is his best friend and he was Link care taker. He wasn't supposed to have feelings like that toward him.

He was confused.


	3. Chapter 3

*10 days later* 

Rhett clambered into his car, kinda scarce to leave Link by himself but, he was asleep after all. He looked at his cars clock, it read 5:24am. He was 20 minutes early but, he can't miss another one. He pulled out of the driveway and headed toward his destination. 

He arrived quicker than he thought. He checked his clock once again. He still had about 15 minutes to wait. He sat for about a minute or two before deciding to wait inside.   
He turned off his car and got out, slowly walking to the building. 

He checked in and sat in the waiting area, flipping through home magazines. 

"Ah! Mr. McLaughlin! Nice to see after such a long period of time. How's life?" His therapist, Johnathan Donavi, said as he apporched Rhett.

Rhett pointed toward the door and gave John a look the man knew to well. He wanted to have their conversation one on one. He never answered questions before the meeting.

"Ah! Of course! Shall we?" He said, waiting for Rhett to stand. They both made their way to the room, at their own paces.   
Johnathan sat himself in his chair behind his desk, pulling out his notebook he kept when he first chatted with Rhett. It was just him asking yes or no questions, that's how's it's always been. 

"So, as I asked before, how's life?" He asked as Rhett laid down on the make shift couch. 

Rhett stared at the ceiling and took in a sharp breath. 

"It's good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short. I have to many ideas. :_D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH. FINALLY. AN UPDATE. 
> 
> I HAVENT HAD INTERNET FOR OVER 3 WEEKS. 
> 
>  
> 
> IM S O R R Y. PLEASE DONT KILL ME. 
> 
>  
> 
> AND ITS SHORT. IM SORRY ONCE AGAIN.

"It's good."

Johnathan nodded and wrote a quick sentance down before swallowing and looking back up.

"Have you told him?" He asked quietly. 

He saw Rhett tense up and look away slightly. 

"I can't." He stated coldly. "He'd be... I don't know how he'd react and I don't want to know." 

Johnathan gave him sad glace before joting down a few more sentences. 

"How is he doing? With his eyesight and all." He asked, tentative on choosing his words. 

"He's doing... Great? I don't know. His doctor prescribed these glasses. I don't like them but, he says it's helping him in a way." He sputtered out.

Johnathan wrote down more information.  
"How do you feel about this? All of this." He asked, still writing.

"I..I dont know how to feel. I want the best for him but, it hurts. I want to tell him. I really do. I need to wait. At least until his 20 days are over. A surprise perhaps." He spoke, his voice growing weak. 

The other man kept writing, not wanting to say anything else. 

"I guess I feel guilty..? I mean I am keeping something important away from him. He should know. Should.. I tell him, John? Will it make it better? Or worse?" Rhett asked, his voice growing even more weak as if he was gonna break down. 

"You should. He needs to know Rhett. Keeping it from him is going to hurt you both. Tell him." Johnathan told him in a deep voice. 

Rhett turned his head over to the other man and felt exhausted. After all that thinking, someone finally made him make up his mind. 

He sat up and placed his feet on the ground. 

"Meeting over?" The man behind the desk asked. 

"Meeting over."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett needs to be a bit more careful. Heh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, an update. 
> 
> School's been pretty fly by tbh. I still dont have internet, which sucks. So, this will be posted while I'm at school. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Rhett slowly made his way to the living room, softly settling on the couch.

He couldn't stop thinking about it. It being that he'd, months ago, could slowly start to talk. Although, it should be expected by now, he's been seeing Mr. Donavi for years. Yet, all those years ago, Link was told that the whole therapy would take a little over 6 years. It's only been 4. Sighing, he looked around the room, soon finding what he wanted.

He reached over to the side and grabbed his guitar, settling it in his lap. Slowly strumming, he soon found a rhythm he recognized. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get into the moment. As soon as he did that, words just seemed to fly out. " _I know you don't see what I I'm going through but, I hope you understand what I want to tell you. For years, it's been here._

 _But, it's just not that. When the dusk of the day dawns on us both. I can't help but, think of what I should say that wouldn't ruiiinnn what we have~_."

The words came out in the most hypnotizing sound, echoing softly in the room along with the strums of his guitar. Yet. Unfortunately, his echoing sounds awoke a certain someone.

Even though they couldn't see, they still, somehow, made their way to the source of the noise. Rhett didn't hear or see him though, not until he heard them say in a soft but, strong voice. "Hello?" It made the blond man stop immediately. He was glad he heard the other though. He quickly snapped his head up to look at the person, whom was only feet away and was facing left of him. He felt fear and guilt run through his body, causing his face to pale slightly. "I know someone's there. Please. Just tell me who you are." Link's voice was still soft but, weaker now. Rhett gulped. Should he...?

 

"It's me, Link."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHOHOHOHOHOHOH. YEAH I JUST DID THAT. HUH. 
> 
> Sorry for it being short. I have sooo mannnyyy ideasss. hhh


	6. Chapter 6

"It's me, Link."   
His voice was small and weak. 

"Who's me? I don't know anyone other than... Rhett?" The smaller man's was frail and soft, as if he'd been crying.

"I'm sorry Link, I would'v-" A sudden, audible smacking noise interrupted the man's sentence. 

Blinking, Rhett slowly turned his head back to the dark haired man. 

"How long." Link's voice was stern but, soft. Sorta wavering with guilt and hurt.

Rhett gulped and lowered his head. "A couple months." The man was surprised that the shorter could find his face, although, they were about 2 feet apart and him not being able to see. 

The blond stole a quick glance, even though the other couldn't tell what he was doing, before letting out his breath. The thick rimmed glassed Link got prescribed sat on the bridge of his nose quite uncomfortable looking. Link's brows furrowed in confusion and hurt, once again. 

"Why couldn't you've told me?" Link asked, yet his tone obviously made it seem like he didn't want an answer. "Why, Rhett? We talked about this." His voice cracked as he ended his sentence. Rhett knew that he was gonna start crying. 

"Because... Because I didn't know how you'd react," He spoke, his voice small and weak. "I know now, though." 

Link's face contorted in to what seemed like hurt, guilt and relief all mixed into one expression.   
"I'm glad you told me," The shorter said, taking a step forward. "I'm sorry." 

Rhett let out a soft, surprised gasp as he felt hands press against his shoulders, his arms soon sliding around his neck. He relaxed into the touch and carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist. He heard Link let out a noise of content before closing his eyes and resting his head into the crook of Link's neck. 

To his surprise, though, he felt Link move his head slightly towards his and something warm press against his cheek. 

"Thank you for telling me," The dark haired man whispered."thank you for everything." 

Rhett closed his eyes tighter and nodded into Link's neck. His grip tightening as well as he felt the smaller's body start to shudder and rack with forced sobs. 

They both knew that they couldn't stay in that position for a long time but, they did. Link soon sat himself on Rhett's lap, along with help, and melted into his best friend's body. 

He pressed his face into Rhett's chest and inhaled his scent, loving the mix of coffee and Aloe shampoo that was Rhett. 

Without saying anything, he moved his head from the blond's chest and faced what he thought was the other's face. Rhett looked at him in wonder, his eye's flashing different emotion's that he wished the other could see. It was manly love and adoration.   
"I'm sorry for hitting you, you didn't deserve it." Link whispered, his breath ghosting over the other's lips. 

"It's fine," Rhett replied. "I did deserve it though, I should've told you sooner." 

They both held eye contact, well Rhett did, for what seemed like hours but, was only really a couple of minutes. 

With caution, Rhett leaned closer to the other's face, lips parting slightly. Their breaths mingled as their faces got closer. 

Both men let out low groan's as their lips met. It's been many, many years since either of them had any contact like this. 

Rhett had manged to control himself as Link let out a soft gasp as Rhett pulled him closer. He was kissing the man he knew practically his whole life. He also technically raised him, too. 

But, before anything got to far, they both pulled apart and took in deep breaths. 

The blond pulled Link into a tight hug and kissed his forehead. 

"I love you, Link." He whispered into the other's ear. 

 

Link closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh,

"I love you, too, Rhett."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W E L L. 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED MY CRAPPY FOUR HOUR CHAPTER. <3 
> 
> I TRY AND UPDATE WHEN EVER I CAN SO, I'M SORRY IF I UPDATE LIKE 4 WEEKS LATER. 
> 
> I'LL NEVER DO THAT THOUGH. :-D
> 
> Kudos and comments help.. seriously. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO! I might need help later on with ideas for this. So, suggestions? Meep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey. Just to tell you guys, I don't have a large amount of creativity. 
> 
> So, please don't get mad if I don't update right on the spot or if the chapter's are short. 
> 
> I'm trying the best I can with what resources I have. ((School internet))
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Link in this story is 5'4ft not 6'ft. just so you're not confused. Rhett is still the same height tho.

The morning sun shone through the windows and covered the couch with a warm aurora.

Causing it to turn into a light brown. Rhett opened his eyes, only to close them again as the light that peeked through the blinds blinded him. He sat there for a while before opening his eyes again and peering down at the small body laying atop of him.

Somehow, they had fallen asleep on the couch without neither of them getting uncomfortable. He tried to move his arm to rub his tired eyes, only to find it had fallen asleep underneath the other man's body.

With a small puff of air from his mouth, he tried his other arm, which had fallen asleep also. But, under himself. Rhett let out a low groan and looked up at the ceiling. Yet, he soon regretted letting out any noise, for it had woken up the smaller being whom had fallen asleep on him. The blond's eyes widened as he watched the other man sit up and rub his eyes.

The one thing Rhett wanted to do. Ugh. "Morin', Rhett." The smaller man's southern accent broke through lightly as he spoke.

"Morin' to you as well, squirt." He smiled and felt his arm rush with life. The feeling made him let out another groan, this time with relief and glee. As soon as he moved his now alive arm, he noticed the other man was straddling his lap.

He immediately blushed at it and the images that came along with it. It's not right to be thinking that way, nor to have these feelings. All the while, he knew that the other probably couldn't tell what he was settled on. He probably feels like the couch. He rubbed his eye roughly, maybe to roughly, as he let out a small yelp of pain as he pulled his eyelid the wrong way. Pinching it.

He saw Link reach out a hand, wondering where his face was. Rhett smiled and guided the small hand toward his face. As the hand was placed on his face, he soon felt the other one slowly creep to the other side of his face. Rhett became curious as to what Link was doing. His curiosity came to an end as he felt his face being pulled toward Link.

He was made to sit up and wrap his arms around the other's waist. Link's arms dropped to Rhett's shoulder's, wrapping them lightly around his neck. Pulling himself closer to the taller man, he shut his eyes and leaned his head forward. His head soon pressed against the others and he opened his eyes. Although he couldn't see, he could tell the other was looking at him as well.

"Lin-" "Shh, don't ruin the moment." Link interrupted, ending it with a giggle. Rhett took in a deep breath and stared into the shorter's crystal eyes. Watching as they involuntarily moved as if he was gazing over his facial features.

Birds chirped loudly in the background as they sat in the silence they created.

And they stayed that way for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where I was going with this chapter tbh. I started it days ago and forgot all of my ideas. 
> 
> Also, sorry for updating so late. School's such a bother but, I have to go.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
>  
> 
> Remember kudos and comments help!


	8. NOTE

this story is discontinued til further notice ! I'm sorry, I just lost inspiration for this. I do have other stories if it'll help, I'm @frooley on here now. : ) Again, I'm sorry.


End file.
